


Operation: Winter; Patient Zero

by SgtJamesBarnes1917



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site., Eye Color Manipulation, Human Experimentation, Hydra, Loss of loved one, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Doesn't exactly hate Howard, Tony Needs a Hug, Torture, World War 2, electric shock, memory lose, patient zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtJamesBarnes1917/pseuds/SgtJamesBarnes1917
Summary: Anthony Robert Elias, a young man ready to take the fight to hydra is presumed dead in 1941, when he returns a year later he is a changed man with a dark secret, a secret he fears will cost him his lover Howard Stark. 77 years later Anthony is still alive, his memories taken and he is sent on a mission to kill an important member of the Avengers, Upon hearing the name Stark, Anthony feels something twist within his gut, a familiar tug he can't put his finger on, but he knows it is important and when his target turns out to be Mr. Stark he struggles to find the truth of his feeling.Does he kill the man or Save him?





	1. The Target

**Author's Note:**

> Anthony Robert Elias is an OC set within the Marvel Universe. The Story will take place in 2019 but will contain flashbacks to 1942 as he remembers them to fill in his past. This is my first OC fanfiction and I really hope you all enjoy it.

**2019**

The Coffee shop was nearly deserted, there were a few patrons talking over coffee on the other side on the room, and a few workers stood behind the counter looking at their phones for some type of amusement. He had tucked himself into a corner, his back against the wall out of instinct more than favor, as his eyes scanned over a small folder opened up on the table before him. Another target, another day. This time it was a man who used to be an arms dealer, but now spends his time playing hero. He scoffs softly at the thought of hero, he had learned a long time ago that there was no such thing as heroes. The was target a man by the name of Mr. A. Stark, the man turned out to be an important player within the team known as Avengers, and he was currently a threat to plans his bosses have been building for a few years now.

_Stark._

The words slammed into him like a freight train, his hand coming to his chest as he struggled to regain his breath and composer. It was the third time it had happened that day when he heard the name (or clearly even read it) something stirred within him, a gut-wrenching pull of guilt and sadness he couldn’t put his finger on. Whatever was going on he decided it had to be important, he learned to trust his instincts and in many cases it had saved his life, normally that was within a combat situation and he knew what he was facing, this time however he was walking in the dark, his hands out in front of him, searching for something to stable himself, only to fall on his face. The support so close, but invisible within the expanse of darkness, always seeming to drift further away the closer he got.

Anthony closes the folder with a soft growl, his hand running down his face slowly and takes a deep breath, even though he trusted his gut he didn’t have time to listen to it. He had a target to take out. He took another moment before he slowly pushed himself away from the table and put the folder into the small messenger bag he always carried with him on missions. Unlike other agents Anthony did not need much to accomplish his goal, that was why he had been trusted with a serious mission such as this in the first place if he failed he knew it would mean his death. The leaders didn’t fool around when it came to failures. He almost laughed at the thought of failing, the target was either blind or so full of himself he was begging to be taken out, getting into the man’s garage had been too easy, Anthony had been able to hack into the security system with enough ease that it concerned him. Even so, no one came to investigate, no alarms were sounded, and he was able to place the bomb quickly and safely. That had been about thirty minutes ago.

Looking down at his watch, he had just enough time to get back to the tower before Stark had to leave for a meeting in another part of town. He could have been long gone by now, but there was a reason he was a top agent and it was not because he was lazy. Anthony had to make sure the target was eliminated before he returned. Mistakes could be made, and even with all of his enhancements, he was still human, which meant having another plan ready in case the target was smarter or luckier than he believed.

The tower was only a few blocks away and it didn’t take long before the massive structure came into view, it was in the center of town and stood more like a monument to the man's narcissistic behavior instead of looking like a place of business. At the top in large letters, that he was sure lit up the night sky as if it was a casino sat the name that had been haunting him all afternoon. The sight stopped him in his tracks right across the street from the massive building, and for a moment he stared at the sign as if it could speak to him and reveal some kind of lost secret.

_Anthony._

Anthony turned quickly, his eyes scanning the area, his heart racing as he searched for the source of the voice, but the street was almost empty, save for a few women who were on an afternoon jog. The voice he swore was that of a man, deep, rich and full of what felt like promise. Anthony gripped his chest, as guilt overwhelmed his mind and body, a single tear rolling down his cheek. This had never happened to him before, he didn’t feel much in the way of emotion, he was made that way, built to be a cold killer. He looked back up at the sign, something about the name had to be what was causing his problem. He needed to find out what was going on before the mission could be completed.

Anthony rarely met his targets, he always thought it was better to distance himself as much as possible, but this time he was making an exception. Little did he know the second he stepped off the sidewalk, his whole world was going be turned upside down


	2. Eliminated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony decides to meet his target, a man he only knows by the name of Stark in order to figure out what is going on within his mind, but when he meets the man he realizes just how bad of an idea it was.

The glass door slides open and Anthony steps into a large room, with massive full-length windows that circled the whole lobby, the room was bright, the sun reflecting off the metal the building was made from, but as soon as he raised his hand to block out the light, the windows darkened. For a moment Anthony was taken back by the technology, but quickly cleared his throat and adjusted his bag. A security guard watched him closely from behind a large desk to the northwest, and behind the guard, slightly to the east was an elevator. Anthony dipped his head and casually made his way towards the elevator, as he pretended to be looking through his phone before putting it to his ear.    
  
“Yes, Mr. Stark will be there, I am going to assure his safety, don’t worry. Yes, Yes sir” Anthony talked to himself, the guard nodded in recognition as he walked by. 

 

Anthony was again surprised by the level of security within the building, something wasn’t right, he could feel it deep within his gut. Was it possible the target knew he was coming and was baiting him? He was supposed to be a genius, the file stated as much, and it would explain why everything up until now had been easy. Stepping into the elevator Anthony waited for the doors to close before he began to prepare his next plan of action. Even if he was wrong about Stark he didn’t want to take any chances. He reached into his bag and ran his fingers over the cool familiar metal within, Anthony took comfort in having his gun close, it was always there for him when he needed it, and today might be that kind of day depending on what Stark had in store for him. 

 

When the doors open Anthony looks out into what looked like a living room, the walls covered in even more full-length windows, and a large couch sat near the center of the room. Standing towards the right wall was a man in a silver suit, a pair of sunglasses hanging from his left hand, his eyes had been focused on a series of blue screens that seemed to be floating in mid-air, that was until he heard the elevator doors open and turned his attention to see who it was. The moment Anthony's eyes made contact with Stark, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and he struggled to breathe for a moment as Stark’s brown eyes seemed to burn through him. 

 

_ Anthony. _

 

The voice was there again, echoing deep within his mind, the guilt welling up within his chest once more, his throat closing tight, as the echoes grew in strength, and his body tensed when an image appeared within his mind, a young dark-haired man with beautiful brown eyes held out his hand, smiling as he called his name. 

 

“Oh, right the meeting” The voice barely reached his ears, but as it did the image was gone, replaced by the sight of the man before him. One who bore a striking resemblance to who he had just seen and without thinking his arm thrusts forward stopping Stark in his tracks, the man now looked over his aviators with raised eyebrows, his eyes the same beautiful shade of brown.    
  
“You can’t leave” The words leave Anthony’s mouth before he could stop himself. What was he doing? He shouldn’t be warning him, but the guilt that twisted within his stomach only seemed to grow the closer the man got to him. 

 

“Yeah, Sorry no can do Calico” Stark replies and closes the distance between them, his head turning as he stared at the shorter man for a moment, Anthony shivered softly as the man studied his eyes, he was used to it by now, but something about this man made him feel vulnerable. Anthony’s eyes were considered unusual by most people, they had a dark brown center that stopped halfway before twisting with a light shade of blue. 

 

Stark’s comment had surprised him, and he couldn’t move, he felt like he was strapped down, held only by the man’s gaze. This was the man he needed to kill, and the thought sent an ache throughout his body, he had never been bothered by a target, never felt bad for killing them, nor did he think about why they were being killed, Stark, however, was making him question everything, even though he had barely said a word.

 

_ Anthony, Please.  _

 

“I must insist” he replies his voice deepening as he heard the voice once more, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to focus on the task at hand. 

 

“If you are so concerned then come with me” Stark replies and walks around him towards the elevator. “Come on Calico, Keep up”    
  
Anthony spins quickly and rushes after the supposed genius, barely making it through the door as the elevator doors close behind him. What was this man playing at? There is no way he just happened to be expecting someone to come and get him for the meeting, nor could he be so gullible. He wouldn’t be deemed a genius if he was, Anthony turned and rested his back against a solid wall, his eyes on the ceiling as his hand moved towards his bag. He needed to end things before it got too deep. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Stark replied as if he had read Anthony’s mind, his hand stopping at the edge of his bag as the elevator slows to a stop. 

 

“Elevator has been stopped Sir” a voice came from the speakers above Anthony’s head causing him to jerk and look up quickly. 

 

“That’s Jarvis, He has been watching you for some time” Stark replied and leaned against the wall across from him. “You have been busy, messing with my car, hacking into my security system, though I let you hack it” he waved his hand before crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Anthony remained silent, he honestly didn’t know what to say,  the man was clearly a genius, he knew everything, saw everything and played him as if he was a rookie. This is why the leaders found him so dangerous, Stark was a very intelligent threat. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything, I can talk for both of us” He smirked and removed his sunglasses slowly. “You underestimated the Avengers Calico, you underestimated me. You are not the first man hired to try and kill me. The question is, who are you working for”

 

“Indeed, everything seemed too easy, but I figured you were just a narcissistic fool” Anthony replied calmly, his eyes on the window instead of the man before him. 

 

“Narcissistic yes, a fool no” Stark answers and smirked when he noticed Anthony wouldn’t look at him. “What is going to happen here is we are going to wait for my friends, and you are going to answer our questions” He points at him and then points towards Anthony’s bag. “Jarvis has a line on you, if you reach for your gun, you will be dead before you have a chance to fire”   
  
“Shooting you was my back up plan, did you really think that was my main idea” Anthony replies finally looking over at Stark with a raised eyebrow.    
  
“No, you tampered with the breaks on my car, which have been taken care of,” Stark points out as the elevator begins to move once more.    
  
“I didn’t mess with your breaks” Anthony answers “I placed-” He was cut off by Stark’s phone ringing and watched as the man answered it through his headset. 

 

“I have the car out front sir” Happy responded “Everything look’s just fine”    
  
Stark looked at Anthony with a look of realization and horror, his eyes darting towards the door. They were still two floors away from the lobby. “Happy get away from the car!”  Anthony felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his system as Stark hung up and grabbed him by the shirt, his body slamming back against the wall, Stark was stronger than he appeared to be.

 

“Turn it off!” Stark yelled, his jaw clenched tight as he slammed Anthony against the wall a second time. 

 

“It is on a timer, I can’t turn it off” Anthony growled and twisted out of Stark’s grip. “I told you not to leave!” He yelled, the words once again leaving his mouth before he could stop them.    
  
“You are here to kill me! Why warn me” Stark hissed, they were now one floor away, and his body turning to face the door. 

 

“I don’t know!” Anthony threw his hands up as the door opened, and watched as Stark ran out into the lobby.

“I couldn’t hear you, Boss, I think I lost signal” Happy called from beside the car, his hand resting on the door, ready to open it for Stark.    
  
“Run! Get out of there!” Stark yelled as he ran towards the car. “It’s a bomb!”  Stark watched as Happy stopped his words reaching his ears, Happy’s eyes turned to the car before he looked back at his boss and began to run for cover, as Stark reached the glass door. 

 

“Get Down!” Anthony yelled and the bomb went off, the windows in the lobby shattering, the building shaking from the force of the blast, as pieces from the car, crashed through the lobby bending some of the metal door frames as they whipped past. 


End file.
